Enemies Everywhere
by Agasga
Summary: Frank and Joe are in a car crash when a mysterious woman saves them and cares for them. People try to kill the Hardys while they are still seriously injured as more problems arise. Temporarily discontinued.
1. Crash

A/N: This is only my second story and I'm kind of on writer's block right now on my other story so I'm trying to start a new one to help with new ideas on that story.

Anyway, I thought of this story from a show that I watched on TV and so its summer so I need something else to do.

Hope you enjoy.

18 year old Frank Hardy was driving in the wilderness of Kentucky in between trees and a cliff protected by rails. This relaxing drive finally came after a harsh, but finally solved mystery. His 17-year-old brother was in the backseat spread out, asleep. Joe had had the hardest time with all the criminals he had to hold off single handedly while his father, Fenton Hardy, private detective, and Frank defused a bomb that would have blown up an entire country region. All Joe's battered and bruised body needed was a very, very good sleep and a long break from fighting.

As the trees passed by on the deserted country road, Frank thought back to how lucky they were that they survived that last case, as were many thousands of people.

Frank's mind drifted off until it was disturbed by a police car speeding toward him from behind, sirens blaring. As Frank was turning off the road, the police car didn't even attempt to maneuver around them, it hit the van partially in the back and on the side. The hard hit sent the van tumbling over the cliff, front over back.

After about 2 minutes the car stopped rolling, but unfortunately the car stopped on its roof on top of many trees. Luckily Frank had his seatbelt on, but, although Joe did have his seatbelt on, he was lying down so it wasn't as affective.

The police car was parked right above where the Hardy's black van had stopped in the trees. The rail was gone where the van had taken it while tumbling off the cliff.

The driver got out of the police car, and walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Looking down at the Hardy's van, he smiled and laughed. He laughed that evil laugh that all criminals laugh when they finally succeed and it resulted in death; but that's what all criminals want, right?

The Hardy's had just gone on a break and now they were in one of the toughest spots they had ever been in.

_They hadn't even thought that something terrible would happen in this beautiful country, that's why they came to Kentucky, but they should think again. The Hardy's have made so many enemies that ANYWHERE they go, they're never safe. They have a 70 chance that one of them will die. They have been lucky so far, but someday their luck will run out._

_The Hardy's will never be safe._

A/N: This probably really sucks right now but I'm working on it. I would love anybody who would beta me; I would be so pleased.

Past Forgotten


	2. Finding Frank

A/N: I hope this is better than the last chapter.

Starykid- yeah I know I left it as a cliffhanger but I thought it was a good place to stop. Thanks for the encouragement!

**Lgbabyblu- yeah I know it needs A LOT of work but I will edit it later. I'm going to try and finish it this month. Thanks!**

**Kbeale- thanks a lot for the encouragement!**

**Katie janeway- yeah I know there are some grammar errors but they will be fixed.**

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hardy Boys (sniff… sniff)

A young girl had heard a big crunching sound when she walked outside to get some water out of her well. When she looked toward the cliff, she saw a black chunk of metal tumble down the cliff and settle down on top of some trees.

After the initial shock wore off, she sprinted into her house, grabbed a first aid kit, blankets, and water because she had a really bad feeling that people were still in that chunk of metal, that she thought was a car.

As many thoughts flew to and fro (A/N: i have no idea how to spell) through her mind, she sprinted through the forest, over rocks, roots, and tree roots. She kept on thinking _what would she find? _Maybe broken and dead bodies, or criminals? What ever she was going to find, she was going to help them no matter who they were to the best of her ability.

When she reached the trees at the end of the forest near the cliff, she saw a few trees leaning toward the ground. As she got closer, she caught a glint of black and new what it was by the shape or what was left of it… a car.

When she finally got up to the door, she saw a body up against the dashboard. As she looked closer, she saw a lot of blood running down the side of someone's face from a deep gash in their temple.

After seeing how much blood he'd lost. She knew he was in lots of danger and that he could die at any moment.

The windshield was knocked out when it had tumbled down the cliff she guessed. All the doors were jammed so the only way in was through the windshield.

When she got by his side, he stifled a moan as a vibration was sent through the van that went through him. He shook his head; eyes fluttered before one finally opened. The other one was swollen shut.

Startled, she searched her mind for something to say as his eye looked right into her eyes. Her training kicked in, "Can you hear me?" she asked. She barely picked up the nod that was almost nonexistent that he had put up.

After the nod, he tightly closed his eye in pain. Thinking for a little bit, she knew she needed to keep him from losing conscious or going to sleep from shock, and she needed to keep him responsive. If it was possible, to keep him in as less pain as possible.

"Um, sir, I'm going to ask you yes or no questions. I want you to blink once for yes and twice for no." He blinked once for okay. His eye started to close ever so slightly, "Nope, you have to stay awake." He blinked once again and she could tell he was pushing himself to stay awake.

'Now, I just have to find out what his name is and if anybody else was with him.' "Okay, I need to know your name. Hmm, is the first letter of your name A, no, B, no, C, no, D, no, E, no, F, yes. Okay we're getting somewhere. Is your name Fran, no, Frank, yes. Okay Frank, everything's going to be okay. By the way my name's Sadie. Was anyone else in here when this car crashed?

To Sadie it looked like a frantic yes and then Frank tried frantically to get up. Pushing him down, she looked around to see is she could find anybody else in the dark mess. Sadie found her discarded backpack right by her that she had totally forgotten about. Remembering the first aid kit, water, and blankets she had hurriedly placed in her pack, Sadie hurried for everything in it.

"Are you thirsty, Frank?" Sadie asked softly while putting one of the blankets on him. He blinked once but very slowly as his eyes kept flickering from shut to open; he was losing his battle with consciousness. Sadie dribbled some of the water in his mouth.

Sadie looked at Frank's head injury again but more closely. The bleeding had slowed a little but it was still going in a stream. She rummaged through the kit and found the bandages and lots of them.

Taking Frank's head gently and looking symthedically (A/N: Sp?) into his eyes, Sadie wrapped the bandages tightly around his head.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" she asked. Frank blinked three times, and she guessed that it was a 'I can't tell' or I don't know'. But how bad it was, she guessed it was pretty bad considering how bad the crash was.

As she was thinking, Sadie remembered that Frank had said that there was someone else in the car with him. Looking over at Frank, Sadie noticed that he was asleep _'Well, I guess that's okay for right now,' _she thought.

Sadie wondered through the truck not knowing what she was going to find.


	3. It Just Keeps Getting Worse

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. I've been having trouble with my computer and we had to reboot it so I lost what I had started and it only gets worse; I lost the notebook I had that had my out line in it so I have to make this off the top of my head. And I won't be able to do anything till I get back from a soccer camp that lasts a week and I have pre-season after that. I promise I will try to do the best I can to get this story finished and start on my other one while I'm at it so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys.

A/N: Oh, and I forgot, there might be some Japanese words mixed I here but that will be explained.

On with the Story.

As Sadie tried to wonder through the car, she felt the car tilting very slightly telling her it wasn't very stable and might tip any second with them I the car. She tried to be as careful to not tip the car further but she knew there was someone else in the back injured and she needed to get Frank to safety too.

As Sadie finally got to the first row of the backseat, the scene shocked her. On a broken seatbelt there was a dark stain. But when she got closer she noticed it was blood. Sadie knew that whoever was in that seat probably didn't survive but she still had to try.

'Chikusho' Sadie cursed.

Her eyes scanned the broken interior. Sadie was about to give up when there was a very faint movement, barely detectable movement but it was there and it wasn't a animal; it was human. There was only one it was in the back of the wreck and the seat was blocking it. Sadie really didn't think she could get to the person but she was going to try her hardest too.

Moving extremely carefully toward the movement Sadie heard something that made her heart jump for joy, it was a moan, which meant that whoever was back there was coming around and maybe they could help her. Even though she wanted to rush to that person, Sadie knew she couldn't without killing all of them.

Keeping her nervous insides under control she inched toward the seat. As she got closer and closer the car tilted more but not going back to the place it was before. It was like the car was telling her that she wasn't going to survive to save these people in its domain.

As the moans kept coming, half of her heart was glad that whomever it was coming around but the other half knew he/she was in pain. Not just small amounts of it either but great amounts of pain. It hurt that that half of her heart was tightening up making the other part like it was.

Sadie heard, well what she figured it to be a 'where am I'. That just made her heart jump for joy. But it soon died down when she reached the seat. There was no way to get to the injured person in the back. Carefully she got up on the seat to peek over to the other side but stopped immediately stopped, holding her breath as the car teetered very dangerously, threatening to over turn.

The car finally stopped catering. Sadie let out the sigh that she had been holding. As many thoughts went through her head, she leaned over the seat once again but it didn't tilt this time fortunately.

Unfortunately what she saw made her heart squirm inside her because of the sight in front of her. The guy (well what she thought was a guy) didn't have a part visible on his body that didn't have blood on it.

Forgetting that the car was unstable, Sadie hurriedly climbed over the seat to the guy. When she realized what she had done, she stopped in mid stride as the car tilted back and forth.

As it did this, Sadie rushed to the guy again and threw herself on top of him protecting him from falling and shifting debris and also keeping him from rolling around and hurting himself further.

Sadie wasn't worried that if he was alive or not because she could hear the ragged breathing of his.

All this seemed like everything was going to stop until it finally went off the tree and down into another fatal crash with her screaming her heart out. Well that was the last thing Sadie remembered until darkness took her vision.

A/N: I'm sorry this story is so rushed but it will be fixed later so don't worry; all of the chapters will be fixed. I'm sorry but I won't be able to access the computer for a week do please be patient. When I come back I should have at least 2 chapters for you. Please review I appreciate your opinion.

Past Forgotten


	4. The Mysterious Man

A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I have last updated, if I remember right I think 2 years. I hope this will answer some of your questions. Thanks for being pataint with me!

Disclaimer: I don not own Hardy Boys!

Blinking bleary eyes, Sadie half opened her eyes. But once they were half open they shut closed quickly. The bright light in the room did not help the headache that was coming on, but at least she knew she had survived. The pain in her body didn't help either.

As the darkness welcomed her again, she snapped wide awake and sat up like a board, but the pain was too much and feel back on something soft. Sadie had just remembered Frank, Joe, and the car falling out of the tree but there was nothing after that just darkness and pain. The shock wore off when Sadie realized that she was on a bed, not on hard metal.

Finally composing herself, she looked around for the two boys or the mysterious person who saved them. Finding neither of them, she tried once again to sit up but much more slowly this time. The pain was still there but not as bad, at least she could bear it. Now all she had to do was get up and find out where she was. Sadie very doubted that her legs could hold her because when she sat up she was shaking from the strain, but she was going to try her hardest.

Closing her eyes and relaxing against the back board behind her, Sadie gathered up her strength to get up and walk. Opening her eyes again she slid off the bed just where her feet hung off the bed and they were touching the ground.

Carefully she picked herself off the bed with her hands and gradually stood up with the help of the nightstand next to the bed. Her legs really didn't want to support her and she would have been flat on her face if she hadn't been holding on the nightstand. Taking a very shaky step, she very carefully pulled away from the nightstand.

Just as she reached the door, her legs gave out, expectantly to say the least. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting the hit of the floor and the intense, probably unbearable, pain that would immediately follow. But the pain didn't come, instead she felt strong, confientant arms around her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen, even though her vision was tilting this way and that.

Very gently he picked her up into his arms bridle style and carried he to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. As Sadie stared at him, he went back to the door and brought the tray in he had sat down outside.

Grabbing the glass on the tray, he put an arm behind her back and gently lifted her up. He made her sip and drink the glass all the way gone without one word spoken; it was as if he had put a spell on her through his eyes.

Just as she was about to ask him his name her eyes suddenly closed and as she forced them opened them he was gone… not a sound as he left the room. As the overpowering urge to go back to sleep became too much, she finally remembered the two boys she had helped. Her last thought before sleep clamed her was are they still alive.

A/N: I know there wasn't any Frank or Joe in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will have much of them and it will be so much longer than this chapter is. I will gladly take some more ideas. I will also try my hardest to update every 2 weeks.

Kifujin senshi


End file.
